Love Thy Enemy
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: This is an addition to the scene where Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel interrogate the orc. Tauriel reveals her feeling for Kili after the orc tells her he is going to die and the others argue with her about why the relationship would never work, which she won't accept. Plays off Thorin's deep elf hatred/ Kiliel /One-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Love Thy Enemy

Summary: This is an addition to the scene where Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel interrogate the orc. Tauriel reveals her feeling for Kili after the orc tells her he is going to die and the others argue with her about why the relationship would never work, which she won't accept. Plays off Thorin's deep elf hatred/ Kiliel /One-shot

Author's Note- I feel like the relationships between the elves and dwarves was handled well. However, when it comes to Kili and Tauriel's complicated relationship I feel like some things are left out, mainly how upset Thorin would be about it. I ship this couple, so I am rooting for them though.

~[~ (Tauriel's POV)

The orc was angering Tauriel greatly and upsetting her by mentioning what would become of Kili if he was not treated soon. She was becoming afraid for him, and wanted to hurt the orcs for the pain and misery they had caused him. She approached the orc and threatened him. "You like killing things orc. You like death. Then let me give it to you!" She charged at him but was stopped by her king.

Thranduil was angry and yelled at her. "Enough. Tauriel leave. Go now."

He had told her to leave but she refused, knowing full well that he would be angry about her insubordination. "I liked that dwarf." She ground out angrily looking into the eyes of the orc fiercely.

Thranduil looked confused and stared at her oddly. "What dwarf?" He asked confused looking at all of them for answers.

Legolas rolled his eyes at her and said "Not this again Tauriel." He then turned to his father and began to describe Kili. "The dark haired one that looked similar to Oakenshield. Short, but taller than most" He looked at her obviously mocking her words. "but still as ugly as all the others." He looked incredibly disgruntled about her confession.

"Oh the young dark haired one that you brought in the day they were captured." He seemed to take this in before his expression warped into one of surprise and horror. "That one was one of Oakenshields kin, a member of the line of Durin!" He shrieked.

"I do not see why it should matter to either of you whom I choose to take interest in." She stuck her head up defiantly.

Legolas rolled his eyes again and looked at her helplessly. "Don't you see Tauriel, dwarves and elves cannot be together. The dwarves are repulsive and tiny. I do not see why you would want to give affection to such creatures. You must pity him." He finished his rant and looked into her eyes to try to understand.

The king began to speak before she could defend her position. "I agree with Legolas, Tauriel. The dwarves and the elves would never accept such a relationship, not even a friendship between you two, that is if the dwarf returned you feelings. Your kin would most certainly shun you, as would the rest of the elves. And, don't forget about Thorin. He would be the angriest about such an affair and would likely slay you the second he received word of it. It is no secret that he holds great hatred for our kind, and if one of his own were to be affiliating themselves with an elf, in any way, he would surely react furiously. I doubt that even your great skill could save you from the wrath of Thorin!" The king gave her a sad smile and she felt anger towards him and his son.

"His name is Kili, and it should not matter from what line we descend or what we are, only who we are!" She shouted at them! "If I choose to pursue a dwarf it is my decision and I certainly don't need your blessing. One day I hope you two will see past the hatred in your hearts." She finished solemnly and watched the two cautiously look back and forth at each other. She left then planning to go after Kili as soon as possible.

~[~

I wanted to play off the fact that Thorin really hates elves and would have a raging fit if he discovered that Kili liked one. Also, I tried to tie in a reference to Gimili and Legolas's relationship in LOTR. Please Review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
